Bars of soap have the disadvantage of dissolving, and/or becoming slimy, after initial use when water collects under and around the bar of soap. Conventional soap dishes tend to pool the water around the bar of soap causing the soap to dissolve. Numerous soap saving holders have been developed in an attempt to prevent the soap from sitting in water, and to facilitate water removal. A variety of devices have been developed to inhibit dissolution of the bar of soap after use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,802 invented by Ali on Jul. 9, 1991 discloses a soap saving device for a bar of soap wherein the outer surface of the device has a plurality of protuberances and the inner surface of the device is contoured to conform generally to the external surface of a bar of soap. Water and liquefied soap collect in a curve area of the device. The device of Ali is designed to conform to a rounded outer surface of a bar of soap, and is not useful for a flat or irregular surfaced bar of soap.
Magnetic soap saving devices have been developed whereby a bar of soap containing or attached to a piece of metal/magnet is attracted to a holder having a corresponding piece of magnet/metal thereon to attract and hold the soap in an elevated position preventing water from pooling under the bar of soap. U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,268, issued to Jodwischat on Nov. 29, 1994, describes a soap holding device which suspends a bar of soap in a bathroom or shower. The holding device has a fixture having a magnet attached thereto. A metal cap, which is attracted to the magnet, is provided and pushed into the bar of soap. When not in use the bar of soap can be suspended from the device keeping water from pooling under the soap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,397, issued to Harnett on May 23, 1995, shows a similar magnetic soap holder that has a fixture with a magnet and a metal cap to push into a bar of soap. U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,871, issued to Repert et al. on Jul. 1, 1997, is similar to the patents of Harnett and Jodwischat except that the device can be hung from a hook instead of from a fixture that must be attached to a vertical surface as in the other magnetic soap holder devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,753, issued to Green on Jun. 4, 1991, teaches a soap holder which has a projection adapted to extend into a recess in a bar of soap, which projection holds the bar of soap in such a manner as to minimize contact with surfaces preventing the pooling of water. U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,124, issued to Hicks on Oct. 4, 1988, describes a suspension soap holder consisting of a bent wire that receives a bar of soap. The bent wire provides minimal contact with the bar of soap. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,427, issued to Foresman on Jul. 5, 1983, shows a holder for a bar of soap that utilizes an “X” shaped endless cord, supported by four mounts, forming a horizontal soap bar support that minimizes contact between the holder and the soap. U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,294, issued to Weinberg on Nov. 28, 2000, shows a travel soap dish having a metal basket which minimizes contact with the bar of soap. These devices may not be placed in conventional soap dishes but stand alone as separate soap holders.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.